Requests?
by twitchdoll
Summary: Completed: Stendy, Pip/Wendy/Stan, Kenny/Damien, Tweek/Pip/Butters, Kevin S./ Red.  Upcoming: Candy
1. Rainbow

I've never written Stendy but there's a first for everything ^_^

**Requested by:** Zaya1011

**Word:** Rainbow

**Pairing:** Stendy (Stan/Wendy)

**Rating:** T (For the extreme fluffiness that will soon devour you in its fluffy world)

~!~!~!~!~!

Starks Pond; it held a different meaning to everyone that lived in South Park. It was mostly just seen in a normal person's pair of eyes this almost magical thing full of happy wildlife and crystalline water but in some other jerk's standpoint it was just seem like another useless body of filled shit with unnecessary quaking birds that constantly tried to steal food from somebody's picnic.

The latter statement was what Stan Marsh USED think about the quaint little landmark. During his little "cynical asshole" phase he saw everything as literal shit everywhere, from the sun to the person standing right next to him. He hated everything and him -being the person that always spoke his mind, always expressed his feelings to everyone about how there was nothing in the world that didn't slightly resemble something that looked or sounded like fecal matter. People put up with it for as long as they could but...too much of something could be too much even for the most patient minded person. It was a well-known fact,

No one liked a cynical asshole.

This also included his only best friend, Kyle Broflovski. He never processed the thought of losing his best friend because of something so painfully simple like a sudden change in different points of view of the world; he thought they would be together through thick and thin just like they always were. But life's a bitch and that just made the world just seem as shittier than it could ever be. He would never be able to see anything the way he used too anymore. The snacks he used to like now turned bitter in his mouth, the movies he grew up loving just seem plotless and repetitive, and the music he listened to that never failed to bring a smile on his lips now made him gasp in horror on how utterly horrible it sounded. Heck, even colors seemed to fade into the persistent brown that just covered everything he saw. Even after it rains he couldn't see the one thing that he used to love seeing: rainbows. Yeah as gay as it sound Stan Marsh loved rainbows, I mean who didn't? They were a constant reminder that after all the bad stuff is gone and the world brightens up, rainbow will always be there no matter what. And rainbows never gave up on you. They were just awesome things.

It was amazing how something as so minimal as a spectrum of light appearing in the sky when the sun shines on droplets of moisture in the Earth's atmosphere taking the form of a multicolored arc took a huge toll on someone's mood, but it does happen. Everyone smiles when they see a rainbow; all high and mighty in the sky shining down like the pope on ecstasy. He just wished he could've appreciated it before he got diagnosed.

So yeah there he was again at Stark's Pond and it was drizzling, but he continued to try ignoring all the shit life was throwing at him and went along marinating in his own pity just like he always spent the rest of his evenings. No one could ever make him smile ever again, not as long as he had this "shit goggles" on.

"Ahem."

His eyes widened; annoyed that some piece of shit was probably hovering over him standing by his bench.

_God, just go away!_, he though sourly before forcing himself to look up and meet the next piece of shit that was next on the list of shitty people. But instead of meeting the brown matter he usually saw, his eyes saw the color purple.

"Wendy?" he deadpanned. "What are you doing here?" The said girl smiled meekly as she took of her gloves and shoved them in her pocket.

"Mind if I sit down, Stan?" her octave, sing-songy voice asked. He paused before weakly nodding her back a response.

"Sure, I'm not going to stop you." She thanked him mutely before taking her place next to him on the bench, her legs barely meeting the ground underneath her.

"Look I'm not going to beat around the bush. We're both mature people and I know just sugar-coating everything would just me sputtering bullshit so I'll get to it." She spoke so surely and confident, strong with a firm voice. Stan almost smiled. "I know you're going through a hard time right now. First your diagnosed a cynical asshole, then you lose all your friends, and worst of all your parents are getting a divorce."

"Gee thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot how horrible my lif-" She shushed him with a manicured finger.

"Please let me finish." He nearly looked crossed eyed as he tried to stare at her finger in front of his nose.

"Whatever." He deadpanned once again. She brought her hand back and smoothed out her skirt.

"I just wanted to remind you that not everything will be exactly as you see it." Here voice got even more serious, if that was even possible. "Your friends still love you and care for you very deeply, Stan whether you believe it or not." He scoffed. "I wouldn't be here if they didn't and you know it. Please, we know you can get through this. You've been through worse than this. Where's that boy that saved baby cows from being murdered? Where's the boy that demanded his money back from Mel Gibson after seeing _The Passion_? Where's the boy who stood up for what he believed in no matter what got in his way!" he stared back at her, blue eyes meeting brown.

"HE'S GONE, WENDY!" he bite back. "HE'S GONE JUST LIKE HIS DAD! HE'S GONE JUST LIKE HIS YOUTH! HIS GONE JUST LIKE HIS BEST FRIENDS! HE'S GONE, WENDY! GONE, GONE, GONE! GONE TO SHIT! JUST GONE!" his voice started to break and his eyes stung. Admitting that all out loud just hurt too much and he could practically feel the burn in his heart trying to reminisce it all. Wendy clasped his now shivering hands in her own soft ones, gently rubbing his palm with her thumb. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but no one would care. No one ever cared in South Park.

"I care, Stan." At first he thought she had read his mind until he realized he just spoke the last parts out loud. "I've always care about you. No matter what I will be the friend you need even if you think I'm shit or a bitch." She smiled sincerely and continued to massage his hand comfortably. "And even if the old Stan is gone we still love you." Her voice lowered. "I...still love you."

He gasped and as Wendy neared his face he felt that old nauseated feeling he hadn't felt in a long while. He retched, all over her purple sweater and she let out a mild screech.

"Sorry." She was nothing but smiles.

"That's okay! I don't mind!" she stretched out her sweater and looked at the barf art that Stan had decorated her sweater with. "Stan...do you remember back when we used to try and see what food you ate based on your puke?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah why?" she looked intently at her sweater, scrunching her eyebrows as if she was desperately trying to figure something out.

"I'm guessing you had chili cheese fries..." she laughed out weakly. Stan stared at the sweater.

"Yeah...it looks better coming out than it did coming in I'll tell you that." Wendy busted out into giggles and Stan couldn't help but to smile back. The feeling felt a bit foreign to his face once it happened but he didn't care. He was able to smile and he hadn't done that since God knows when! He let out a laugh of his own and finally took notice that it had stopped drizzling. Wendy took noticed at this as well.

"Hey," she breathed out a gasp "Look!" she pointed her finger in the direction where clouds over casted Stark's Pond like fluffy cotton candy clouds. Stan rubbed his eyes because he just couldn't believe the sight before him. There stood in all its glory a single rainbow, glowing behind the pink clouds. And it was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Wow." He gasped. "It's...awesome." Wendy's hand touched Stan's as she stared with happiness swelling in her heart. Stan was smiling and hadn't said the word shit for more than ten seconds!

"Yeah." She whispered. "It's pretty awesome." Stan stared at Wendy and smiled again; loving the feeling so much he couldn't get enough of it. He felt like smiling for the rest of his life!

"Yep." He tightened his hold on Wendy's hand. "Pretty awesome."

And he had found not only one beautiful rainbow today.

He found two.

~!~!~!~

Bwaha feel the fluff seep into your skin 8D

I seriously looked up what rainbows were made out of for this one-shot 8) I feel awesome

Next up is **Kari The Robot Bunny**'s request for a Pip x Wendy x Stan love triangle :D can't wait


	2. Play Date

I never cared for Pip so this will be an interesting one-shot for me to write.. :)

Just something about...irks me so...*shivers*

Also, I just HAD to put Sparky in this. No one ever writes about Sparky anymore :(

**Requested by:** Kari the Robot Bunny

**Word:** Play date

**Pairing:** Pip x Wendy x Stan

**Rating:** T (Language because of Pip and his filthy "arse" :3 and slight OOC-ness)

**Summary: **Wendy has a secret, she's Pip's friend. Pip has a secret; he has a secret crush on Wendy. When Pip invites Wendy over to his foster home to play and have tea & crumpets, things get out of control when Pip trying to confess his love. And Stan follows the two, becoming jealous about this innocent friendship

~!~!~!~!~!

"Are you sure no one will see us?"

"I'm absolutely positive! It'll just be you and me!"

"Well then the whole thing sounds absolutely lovely! I'll be there by 5:00 o'clock sharp!"

"Splendid!"

Wendy snapped her cell phone shut with a beaming grin on her face. Tea and crumpets, tea and crumpets, oh how she loved tea and crumpets~

Just saying the word crumpet made her feel like she was a character in a Harry Potter book! She sighed and stepped out of the Marsh's restroom, checking herself in the mirror before she did so, and walked right back into her lovely boyfriend's room that was just a complete mess. Her nose scrunched up as the foul odors of sweat and dirt bombarded the insides of her nose and nearly brought her to tears. Why oh why did her boyfriend have to be a football player she would never figure out but she got used to it that's for sure.

He laid there; reading a sports magazine and listening to his I-Pod without a care in the world, wearing the same clothes he wore to school today and messing up his bed sheets with his gross dirt covered body. Boys were just so...ugh. But she preferred him like this than him turning metro again, that's for sure.

"STAN!" she yelled nearly giving the poor guy a heart attack. He plugged the ear bud out of one ear and had an angry pouty face on.

"Jesus Christ, Wendy what is it?" she held back a laugh.

"My mom just called, I have to get home soon." her fingernails drummed on the cover of her cellphone that she gripped in one hand. Stan stared at her, blinked, and plugged his ear bud back in his ear.

"That's too bad. See yah, Wendy." She huffed out an annoyed sigh before turning her heels and started to leave the bedroom until she heard a creaking and arms choking her back into a hug. Stan nuzzled his head into the back of her neck and gave a toothy grin.

"Just kidding~" he laughed. "I'll miss ya, sport." She giggled and turned around in his arms giving him a quick peck on the check.

"I'll miss ya too, sport" she mimicked his deep voice making his grin even wider when she failed and ended up sounding like one of the Muppets. His hand cradled her face as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Your cute ya know." He kissed on the nose. She rolled her eyes.

"I knew I was something of the sort." She tried to push her way out of his arms. ""Now unhand me you brute, my mother will have a fit if I don't hurry home." Stan's lips melted into a tight smile as he loosened his grip on Wendy and released her from his barricade like arms.

"Alright." he started to walk back into his bedroom until Wendy raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Alright? No fight, no tickle war, or anything to convince me to stay?" she shook her head. "My word what has happened to you Mr. Marsh. Are you whipped now?" he barked out a laugh.

"Pfft I ain't whipped. I just don't want to piss your mom out _again_. I have a feeling she doesn't like it when I hold back her only daughter." He raised his hands in arm for dramatics. "So leave! Before she comes over here and has me castrated...again." she rolled her eyes, amused.

"Yes sir, Mr. Marsh, sir." She turned on her heels again and started leaving again. "Whatever you say!" she heard another laugh right before she started walking down the stairs to the first floor of his house.

"Who's whipped now!"

"It's still you, Stan!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Wendy was nearly skipping down the sidewalk towards Pip's place. That's right; Wendy Testaburger was secret friends with Philip Pirrup and out of fear of him being beaten up for it she never told a soul. He was a real sweet boy and she never understood why people hated him so much; maybe he could be a little _odd _at times but he had a good heart and that was all that mattered. That's what always mattered.

Little did she know that she was being followed.

Stan Marsh followed close behind, trying hard not to be seen.

"She's been acting weird lately." He told this to his dog, Sparky, squatting behind a bush. "Talking like she's from some kind of different country and saying words like 'brute' and 'righto', I know something's going on..." he looked down at his dog who barely blinked back. "Don't look at me like that." He hissed. "I was going to bring Kyle instead but he's busy studying for a math test so get mad at me, okay? Get mad at Kyle for being a fucking nerd. Jesus..." The dog yawned. Sparky was getting to old for this stuff. Stan directed his attention back to the girl who was getting further away from sight.

"C'mon Sparky. She's heading to ol' Boner Street!" he whispered to his canine sidekick. Stan stood back up and cautiously followed after Wendy, careful not to make a sound. Sparky dog grumbled and loyally followed his master. They followed her until she reached the house she was looking for and Stan's eyes widened.

"This isn't her house...she did lie to me." He looked down at his dog. "What a bitch, huh Sparky!" If Sparky could roll his eyes he would do so. Stan hid behind the fence of the neighbors of the house Wendy was now at. Wendy knocked on the door and rocked on her heels with her arms behind her back, humming a song in her head as she waited for someone to let her in.

That didn't take long.

"Wendy! How lovely it is to see you!" Pip nearly squealed taking her in right away. "Please make yourself at home!" The girl smiled and thanked him before taking her place inside the house. Stan's jealously was too much for him to handle.

"What the actual fuck!" he cursed, his grip on the fence got tighter. "Can you believe this! See's cheating on me with that French piece of shit!"

_Isn't he British? _, the dog thought, cocking his head to the side. Stan growled before he let go of the fence that had left red marks burning on the underside of his palms and finger from gripping it too hard. He didn't care about the pain though, he was too angry. With another mumbled "the fuck?", he stormed his way onto Pip's property and hid himself on the side of his house, peering into the window to get a good look of what exactly going on. Sparky yawned again and curled himself by Stan's side. From what Stan saw, Pip had set up his dining table like a little tea party, with crumpets stacked high on a silver platter and tea kettle sat on a little doily. The two sat side by side, munching on the snacks and talking avidly about whatever.

"I can't believe we have to do another report for Garrison!" Wendy ranted. "This is like the third one we've done this week! I mean how on Earth are supposed to find out what Matthew McConaughey does with his weekends? I swear the man is so strange!" she took a sip of her chamomile. Pip smiled at the girl.

"I know! He keeps calling me the "f" word every time I try and raise my to answer a question!" he sipped his Earl Grey. "If you ask me that man is nothing but an arse..." Wendy gasped and lightly punched Pip on the shoulder.

"Oh Philip your bad!" she laughed. He smiled again but his eyes grew dim as he lightly placed his teacup back on the table.

"Wendy, there is a reason why I asked of your presence today..." Wendy blinked as she did the same with her own teacup.

"Oh?" she asked. "What is it?" he paused and looked down at his hands nervously as he fiddled with his fingers. Wendy saw this and lightly placed her hand over his own fiddling ones to try and calm him. "You can tell me anything, Philip!" she assured him, cheerfully. Philip looked at their touching hands and a pink hue tinted his cheeks.

"Wendy, you're ever so nice to me." he rubbed her hand. "Why are you so nice to me, may I ask?" she frowned at the sad look on his face.

"Because you're a sweet fellow, inside and out. It's rare to find someone as nice as you! Especially in South Park." She squeezed his hands. "I wish everyone could see that!" Pip smiled weakly and looked at Wendy who smiled when their eyes meet.

"Wendy I need to confess to you something and I hope I don't seem rude in anyway by telling you this." He paused. "I've grown quite fond of you, Miss Testaburger." Wendy blinked before smiling her cheesy smile again.

"How would that seem rude? I'm fond of you as well, Philip!" Philip sighed and shook his head.

"No, Wendy. I'm saying I've taken a very strong liking to you" Wendy froze. "More than an acquaintance, I'm afraid." Wendy sat back in her seat and looked down at her tea.

"Oh."

Pip coughed feeling the uncomfortable awkwardness start to fill the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, Philip. I just don't see you like that." She spoke softly. "Your more of a friend to me. Besides I'm with Stan and I'm really happy with him." Pip bit his lip but nodded softly.

"I though you would feel that way." He mumbled. "But it's quite alright! As long as we can stay friends than I'm perfectly delighted with that." She smiled.

"That's very mature of you, Philip. Of course we can still be friends!" she looked down at her tea. "Now let's finish this up before it gets cold!" Philip beamed and took a sip out of his teacup, glad that he was able to have the courage to confess his love but still able to keep his friend.

But on the otherhand...

Stan fumed as he stared daggers at the poor British chap.

"That asshole!" he thinks he can try and take my girl! I'll show him different!" and left his spot in front of the window and immediately went over to the front door. He was about to pound down the door until Sparky let out a bark, stopping him in his tracks. Stan looked down at Sparky with his eyebrows furrowed and his face growing red.

"What Sparky!" Sparky let out a couple of barks and whines but Stan just crossed his arms.

"He was trying to put the moves on Wendy! I just can't let him get away with that!" Sparky barked and Stan bit his lip.

"Yeah I know she rejected him but that still doesn't mean he can get-" Sparky interrupted him with a couple more barks and whines. Stan grimaced.

"Yeah I know he doesn't have that many friends in the first place but still..." Sparky whined. "Well...he still shouldn't hav-" Sparky gave him the old puppy eye's trick. Stan was weak against that.

"Oh...alright. I guess I shouldn't be a jerk and wreck their little gay tea party." He rubbed his neck. "And Pip deserves at least _one _friend." Sparky barked happily and Stan couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Sparky! Maybe I should hang out with you more than Kyle." He laughed. "C'mon let's go home! There's a bacon strip at home with your name on it!" Sparky barked happily again and followed Stan back to their home.

Then after that he was going to take a well-deserved nap.

~!~!~!~!~!

AH I'M SORRY! ;A; I meant to have the chapter out sooner but I literally passed out on my keyboard (I hadn't slept all day) and I didn't wake up till now. Gah, I feel horrible TT^TT

Sorry if Pip is a little off, I haven't seen the Pip episode since I was a kid so my Pip character memory bank is blank except from what I know about him in all the other episodes he appears in like "Conjoined Fetus Lady", "Damien", etc.

Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I wrote this all dazed out and I'm too lazy to read it over :P

Up next is **punkXrockXkid**'s request for a Damien x Kenny! Now Damien is someone I CAN write :D Can't wait, can't wait~


	3. Funerals

Ah I love these characters but I never wrote them as a pair before so this'll be fun :)

Alrighty...angsty...angsty...think angsty...

**Requested by:** punkXrockXkid

**Word:** Funerals

**Pairing:** Damien/Kenny

**Rating:** T (Language and failed angst :P)

~!~!~!~!~!

They were just so depressing and you just couldn't deny it, it was a fact. The whole dead person in the middle of the room sort of kills the mood even if you've seen the person in the coffin die over a millions times before.

His friends and family cried their empty tears and they repeated the same speech all the time because what was the point of writing something different if he was still the same? At least he looked decent in the presentation this time; they bothered to put him in a new parka. One time they didn't even bothered on how he looked and he ended up in the same Batman costume that he died in (the reason behind that was totally not worth it, the fucking counselor lied about that orgasm the piece of shit). He looked nice, peaceful almost. If it weren't for that huge pipe sticking out of his neck like some kind of Frankenstein monster he'd look like he died a normal death for once.

He told Cartman that fixing the toilet himself wasn't a good idea...

Oh well, it wasn't like it was the first time he had to die because his friends did stuff without thinking of the consequences. He had no trouble with it. No trouble at all. Hell wasn't a bad place to hang out in, they had Luau Fridays and All-You-Can-Eat buffet Sunday's (though he recommended that you stay away from the chili). It was cool hanging out with dead actors and meeting legends -no one else got to meet George Washington and lived to tell about it! But it just wasn't just this that made Hell worthwhile; there were other things that Kenny didn't mind seeing on his daily trips down there...

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" the dead blonde yelled as he stomped down the door to Damien's humble little hellfire abode. Damien was having just a great time watching some kid that was just locked into an iron maiden for five hours being tossed into a salt and lemon bath outside his window, why did this obnoxious turd have to always ruin it? The antichrist never got to get any fun...

"Fuck, just go away you annoying little ingrate." He growled, feeling his hands already curl into white-knuckled fist. Kenny hummed "Highway to Hell" as he decided to get comfortable on Damien's bed.

"You know you love me." He said through his humming. "Why do you always try to hide the obvious boner you have for me, Dee-Dee?" he laid sideways on the bed and faced upwards to the ceiling, letting his blonde hair be exposed as his head hanged off the side of the bed. Damien sighed exasperatedly before swallowing his annoyance and continued watching the people in front of him being tortured in the most horrid ways ever.

"I have no _boner_, as you say, for you Kenneth. I have no idea where you would get such an absurd idea from." Another person's ass got impaled on a Judas Cradle, he smiled the more. Kenny clicked his tongue as he swung his legs that dangled aimlessly on the other side of the bed.

"Well, first off" _Oh devil, he was actually going to list them?_ "every time I see you your face goes red."

"That's because you piss me off."

"Second," he continued. "you probably jack off to a picture of me when I'm not here."

"Like hell I do!"

"And third," he smiled. "you never torture me like those people out there when I die soooo..." he clicked his tongue again. "That's where I get the idea from that you, sir, have a total boner for me."

"Those were total illogical reasons that you have no evidence to back up." He mumbled. "And I swear you can search this place inside out and you won't find ANYTHING that could remind me of you." Kenny grinned as pulled himself up and sat upright on the bed.

"So you admit that you jack off to the picture you have of myself in your wonderful imagination?" he put a hand over where he thought his heart was. "Aw that's so touching! It gets me right here!"

"If you had a heart which I highly doubt you do," Damien finally turned around, bored of all the torturing outside since it was all the same "then it would be on the opposite side of where you're touching idiot." Kenny looked down at his hand and grimaced.

"SO?" he spotted a stuffed rabbit on the bed and started playing with it "That still doesn't change the fact that you want to fuck my brains out!" he made the rabbit dance. Damien grabbed the stuffed rabbit out of Kenny's hands and furrowed his bushy eyebrows.

"You have no brains!" Damien put the rabbit down on his desk, out of the other boys reach.

"Yeah," Kenny winked as he pointed down at his crotch. "But I definitely got head!"

He rolled his eyes at Kenny's lame, perverse joke but other one laughed like it was comedy gold.

"Kenneth," Damien started. "Well you just shut the fuck up. I need to finish up some work for my father and I won't be able to do that if you're here annoying the living shit out of me." He took his seat at the desk and started to pull out some papers out of the drawers of his desk. Kenny made a sour face at being called Kenneth for the second time.

"My actual name is Kenny, doofus. Just look at my death certificate. There is no _Kenneth_, just Kenny. KENNY!"

"I know that, asshat! But Kenneth pisses you off so Kenneth it shall stay!" he fought back while he started to get to work on those reports. Kenny frowned as he pretended to faint back on Damien's bed.

"You suck..." he grumbled. It stayed peacefully quiet for a few brief seconds. Damien savored them for as long as he could before Kenny decided to open his big fat-

"Hey Dee-Dee, can I ask you a question?" Damien wanted to burn his pencil to a crisp the minute he spoke.

"You just did." He deadpanned.

"Oh ha ha like that hasn't been done before..." he mocked. "I'm serious dude!"

Dude.

Every fucking person used that word, anyone who lived in South Park that came here when they were dead always shouted out, "NO I CAN'T BE DEAD, DUDE!" or "DUDE, NOT COOL! YOU CAN'T JUST SAW ME IN HALF!". Dude, dude, DUDE! It's like they can't learn any other words beside that one! Shit, it was annoying!

"Then what is it, _dude_." He mimicked Kenny's use of the word. Kenny took no notice that his town's word just got ridiculed by the son of Satan.

"Why do people have funerals?" he mused. Damien groaned and thought could this boy get any stupider.

"Well I assume it's because the people that the deceased knew are greatly affected by the loss and have these thing called emotions that force them to spend their life savings on a coffin that'll just rot and put makeup on skin that maggots will just eat through." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Just because..." Kenny started to miss the stuffed rabbit he had only played with a second ago. "I don't know. I sometimes get one once in a while when I die. I never understood why because well...what's the point? I'll just die again." He laughed a bit as he continued. "It's funny...the part where it's the most depressing is when they bury me in the ground. Just the sight of me leaving forever going six feet under is enough to make everyone burst into tears. I don't understand why." Damien tapped the pencil at the edge of his chin.

"Well, have you've ever been to a funeral that wasn't your own?" Kenny thought about this for a long while before letting out a simple "no". Damien wrote down his signature on a blank line of one of the papers. "Well that's why you don't get it."

"But how? How is it different from my own funeral?" Damien sighed for what felt like the billionth time today.

"It's different because it's not you, it's someone that you care for that won't ever come back and is permanently gone to be tormented by me in Hell forever." He paused. "Except if that person is Mormon. Then they go to Heaven the poor bastards."

"I don't think I'd cry if I saw someone that I love die."_ Is he still going on about this?_

"Why not." He clearly didn't try to hide the disinterest in his tone.

"I'll be too busy being angry and jealous of them to be sad." He just continued to stare at the red ceiling of Damien's room as he spoke. "They get to die while I'm all stuck in limbo and never get a decent sleep. They had life and lived it while I'll never know what it's like to live life to the fullest. When they die they'll actually die. I'd have no reason to be sad because I'll get to see them whenever I want to." His face remained blank and emotionless as he said each word. "And the day they die will be the last time they'll ever feel pain."

"That's not true. If they were really bad people they'll have to go through torture. It's part of the rules." Damien reminded. Kenny sighed, his eyes still remaining blank as they stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah but that's because they deserved it." He said. "I have to go through pain all the time with each death for no reason. I've been dead since I was born." His face cracked a smile. "What an oxymoron that is, huh? Born dead; that's what I am, Damien. A living oxymoron!"

"Well you sure are a moron, I agree with that."

"Everyone would agree with that." Damien's ears picked up at that. "I'm just this stupid poor red neck kid that everyone pities but they don't have the decency to even acknowledge my deaths. I hate them all, every single last one. They should all burn to fucking Hell and be skinned to the bone." Damien put his pencil down.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Kenneth?"

"THEM!" he pointed upwards to the ceiling. "Everybody in that whole fucked up town! Anyone who dares call themselves my friend when they don't even have the audacity to accept the truth! Those fucking shitheads that don't appreciate everything that I do for them and all the crap I go through every day! While they're all up there whining about the stupidest things like love and money I'm here talking to fucking Death the Kid about how fucking stupid they are!" his eyes started to brim with angry tears. "I hate them, Damien! I hate them all so fucking much! They don't give a damn about me! They don't care if I'm gone for more than one day! They just replace me with someone to fill the gap! You remember, don't you? That time where I died when I was a kid and they just held a contest on who would replace me as their friend! The fuck was that? They never missed me, not one bit! They used my death as an excuse to get whatever they want!" his fist pounded the bed. "THAT FATASS ATE MY FUCKING REMAINS!"

Damien had turned around in his chair and saw the fit Kenny was having. He had never seen the boy act this way, with such raw anger and negative emotions. As awesome as it was he knew he had to calm him down.

"Don't say that." He spat bluntly. "They do care for you they just have a funny way of showing it, is all." Kenny sat back up, shaking his head in refusal.

"No they don't. They used to a long time ago but now they don't." he tried to even his breathing. "They...I...no one cares about me, okay. No one. Let's just leave it at that." His eyes stung as the tears commanded to return, but Kenny denied it the power to do that. "I'm a nobody."

Damien frowned the more he stared at the crestfallen look on the blonde's face, he understood why he could think everyone in that town were assholes. He even thought they were total idiots that needed to suffer the most excruciating agony ever known to all kind. But no matter how many times he begged his dad to unleash almighty hell onto the town, they stood standing and he had no idea how that was possible. The people in that town had no sense of moral or logic; they were ignorant and heartless, just a bad example of mankind. He couldn't find a single person in that town that deserved to live.

Except for Kenny, but the boy was cursed to constantly die. It was a shame really.

He always held a smile on his face and always seemed determined to bring that same smile onto everyone else's face. He had a good spirit and a good soul. But just to see him down in the dumps like this totally drained of hope was just shattering to anyone's esteem.

"You're not a nobody." Damien whispered. "You're the only somebody in that town. A somebody who can really turn it around for the best. You have something that no one in that town has, experience and loyalty. You're the reason why I don't send a massive flood of lava to get rid of the town for good. An example that shows me something good can come from the worst." He looked at him. "This is coming from a guy who loves to make babies cry by taking their stuffed rabbits." He could see him smile a bit through his bangs and that was enough proof that he was alright.

"Thanks. That means a lot." he sniffled. "And I was wondering why you had that stuffie." Damien snorted and grabbed the rabbit from his desk.

"Yeah, she was annoying the shit out of me with her crying."

"Because she's only in hell right?" _Well that was a quick recovery. He's already back at smart talking me..._

"Yeah but she's here for a reason. Kids don't usually go to hell unless their demonic." He bit back. Kenny just laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Sure okay whatever..." he stared at the stuffed rabbit with total want. Damien sighed and threw the stuffed animal at Kenny.

"You can have it."

"Aw you for real?" Kenny smiled as he hugged the bunny. Damien almost smiled too.

"Yeah I can see you raping it with your eyes." Kenny hopped of the bed and gave Damien a hug of his own; red covered his face like a wildfire.

"Thank you, Dee-Dee!~" he sang, hugging Damien even tighter with the bunny in hand.

"Get. Off. Me." He growled through his teeth. Kenny obeyed and made the bunny dance again.

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome, Kenny'" he plopped himself back on the bed and started playing with the bunny again. Damien's face still stayed a bit pink from the hug.

Don't think Kenny didn't see this.

"Dude, you totally have a boner for me." He laughed. "First a huge love speech on how I'm a _somebody, _then a free bunny, and now you get all flushed out when I hug you." He brought the bunny to his face and pretended like it was the one talking.

"What other proof do you need, bee-yatch?" the bunny said.

Damien sighed.

"Just shut the fuck up, Kenneth."

So what if he did have a boner for Kenny McCormick? It didn't matter because he could still make fire come out of his hands like a bad ass and that's all that did matter.

So suck it.

~!~!~!~!~!

Ugh I fail at angst when I'm all hyped up on candy and coffee.

I want a stuffed bunny ;A;

Sorry if I didn't center it around the main word much, I failed at that too...bleh

Next up is **Pretty . Is. Overrated**'s fluffy Tweek/Pip/Butters one-shot :D


	4. Justin Beiber

Everyone's favorite uke blondes are here :)

And near queer.

Get used to it.

**Requested by:** Pretty . Is . Overrated

**Word:** Justin Beiber

**Pairing:** Tweek/ Pip/ Butters

**Rating:** K+ through T (nothing bad happens, honest ^_^)

~!~!~!~!~!

The three blondes sat on the mint green colored carpeted floor of Butter Stotch's bedroom in different comfortable positions: Butter's criss-crossed applesauce on the bed with his favorite pillow on his lap, Pip sitting ever so properly on Butter's desk chair and Tweek lying flat down on his stomach with his legs dangling up in the air. This was one of their daily days that they meet at one or the other's house after school and hang out to just chat about what the day brought (bullies, pranks pulled on them, homework assignments, etc.). It was really relaxing and if there was one thing Tweek needed the most of, it was too relax as much as possible.

The mentioned boy had found something quite interesting under the bed he laid down so close to; he dismissed it as just another lost item that probably got lost along the midst of the bedroom but the way it lied so carefully underneath a blanket made it seem so very mysterious, as if Butters was trying to keep hidden whatever laid safely under it a surprise. He had a little mini debate going inside his mind if he should reach under there and just take it but the other part of his mind told him not to risk it in case a hand grabbing monster took residence under the boy's bed. Just the thought of some body part munching bogey man just waiting to yank Tweek's hand right off of his limbs was enough to keep away from the mysterious object that laid under the baby blue security blanket...but his curiosity was a thirst that needed to be quenched. What was Butters trying to hide?

"Hey Tweek why are you being so quiet?" the boys voice cut through his jumbled up thoughts and made him yelp out a "_gah!_" in response to being interrupted so suddenly; feeling his very own eyes go wide as he met the other set of worried blue eyes from Butters.

"N-nothing's wrong! I'm just..." he hesitated to quickly come up with an excuse. "I'm thinking! That's it, thinking!" he felt himself grimace inside when Butter's once worried eyes seemed to light up with wonder and intrigue in its place.

"Oh? Whatcha thinking about then?" the smile on his lips curled up. "Is it about someone special? Hmm?" the two others let out little giggles while Tweek felt the edge of his head meet with the crook of his neck in a sudden twitch.

"N-no!" he gasped feeling his cheeks start to burn. "Wh-why on earth would you think that?" he expected Butter's to reply with a reason but instead it was the British boy who spoke with the accent that bullies beat him up for having.

"Well if it isn't that than what indeed are you possibly _thinking_ about, ol' chap?" The two boys leaned forward continuing to stare at Tweek -who really appreciate the fact that they were ganging up on him like this. Pressure built up in his mind trying to think up of another excuse and he broke in; saying the first thing that rose up in his mind.

"_Gnomes_!" he yelled. "Gah! Gnomes, I was th-thinking about gnomes and that's it nothing else!"

Of course they believed this, anyone else who knew the kid would believe this would be something he would think about in his moments and that's why it was the perfect lie.

They seemed disappointed that it wasn't some juicy secret from them to avidly talk about, just another one of Tweek's random assumptions.

"Oh." They seemed to say at the same time; it stayed quiet until Butters turned towards Pip with a smile returning back to his face.

"So what else did he say?" returning to whatever subject they were talking about before Tweek's odd silence puzzled them. With a sigh of relief and a thank you to God, he could peacefully return to his suspicion about the case of "What Lied Under Butter's Bed?".

He had a few theories already in the making.

First thought, Butters _could_ be an undercover spy and the mysterious item was a secret disc that he needed to sneak into the president's office to wipe out all the files on his computer, thus sending all the computers in the world to shut down and create utter chaos like that one time back in fourth grade. No...that's already been done, Butter's never liked to repeat what others have already done before. Okay next guess.

He _could_ be a reincarnation of some murderer who wanted final revenge on the people who put him on death's row and the item could be his devious well-thought out plan on how to do it stacked in a duck taped sealed manila folder. Hmm, but the shape underneath the blanket didn't look like the shape of a manila folder that held plans on how to successfully planed out vendetta strike back homicide. So that one's most definitely out, oh well.

His face was still planted against the fibers of the carpet as he grinded for more answers in his head. For the usual theories he had these were weaker than they most usually were and he was known to think up the craziest theories on how things got the way they were. Maybe he was just having an off day? He _did_ only have four cups of coffee today instead of his normal six, could that explain it?

Maybe...

Or maybe he could just _ask_ Butter's what he had underneath his bed. That seemed reasonable, didn't it? Oh but wait...if he just flat out asked him what he had under his bed then if it was really something he didn't want known he could go crazy and shoot everyone in the room just to keep it a secret and hide the bodies of the two of them in the backyard and then his parents would catch him and he'd have to shoot them to and then the neighbors would hear and there goes their heads and more and more people find out and then sooner or later everyone would be dead and it'll be all Tweek's fault because he couldn't keep his dang mouth shut. That's something he _definitely _couldn't risk happening; but then again he just couldn't just spend all day looking under Butter's bed trying to figure out what the fuck could be there and when they left he knew for a fact he was going to stay up all night trying to think of what it could be and how he could find out. This was supposed to be a relaxing day and relaxing days always ended with a good night's sleep and Tweek needed to relax today and that's was going to happen! So in order to be cool he needed to think cool...but how do you think cool?

He scrunched up his nose trying to think of a way to think cool. Who did he knew was cool?

...Craig? Craig was cool; Craig was the coolest person he knew. How would Craig handle a situation like this?

What would Craig do?

Well if Craig had found something that took his interest hiding underneath a bed he wouldn't ask a person what was under their bed, he's _tell_ them he was going to take whatever was hiding under their bed because Craig was cool and knew how think cool. Maybe he should try that?

Oh but he forgot about the limb eating monster that probably lived there.

Darn; and he was so close too. He could be quick though. Just quickly take whatever was there and finally see what the fuck was underneath this freaking bed, but was it worth the risk of one of his hands? Yeah, he'd rather live without an arm than to live the rest of his life and remaining years of his youth wondering what laid underneath Butter Stotch's bed that day. Besides, Craig wasn't scared of monsters under the bed and so shouldn't he! Alright, he finally decided.

He was going in.

His arm was shaking like hell of course, extending it to the right of him and feeling the fibers touching his skin with each little move he made closer to the thin comforter hanging off of Butter's bed that barely reached the floor. The empty dark slit entrance neared his fingertips and he nearly began to break a sweat from the pressure of it all. He had to be quick, he remembered, float like a feather and sting like a Mecha-Streisand . It all went so quick he couldn't even process the feeling of the newly grabbed object that now took its place in his hand; the edges breaking into his skin the tighter he held it. He sat upright and looked at what it was, the secret was now revealed and he knew now why Butter's would be so desperatel to have it protected and guarded by a hand eating bed monster and blue blanket. He felt his fingers burn just by touching the cover of it and it nearly slipped out of his hand from his arms shaking like he just had drank ten cups of coffee in one sitting...again. He opened his mouth to let out a gasp but instead he spoke,

"Oh my god," a shaky breath and a followed up shaky laugh erupted from the spaz's mouth. "Butter's you so would."

The boy looked away from the British friend he was just avidly chatting to and his smile practically melted into a horrified expression once he saw what Tweek held so superiorly in his hand.

"Oh hamburgers Tweek, put that down!" his voice matched his face as leaned over quickly off the bed and tried to snatch the cd from Tweek's shaking hands. The messy haired blond pulled back, dangling the cd between his fingers in a fake taunt with an irksome smirk playing on his lips. Pip leaned his head curiously to see what the commotion was all about.

"My word...is that what I think it is?" he gasped once recognizing the familiar image on the cd cover case. Butter's made another separate attempt to swipe the cd from Tweek's hands but the boy just pulled back even more, laughing. "Butters, why on Earth would yo-"

Butters leapt of the bed, abandoning his pillow, and successfully got the cd out of the others hands, holding it to his chest like a newborn child but it was too late. Everyone in the room saw his dirty little secret and now he had to pay.

"Yes..." he dropped his head in defeat and sniffed, holding the cd even tighter. "It's a Justin Beiber cd. So what? It's not like I'm hurting anyone by listening to him!" Tweek shook his head and rubbed the temples of his head, feeling his brain hurt just by the mention of the pop star's name.

"Gah! Yes y-you are! Just by supporting his music you put more money in the bank for him to k-keep making music and the more music he makes the more _we _have to suffer! He's going to take over the WORLD! AH SWEET JESUS THE HORROR!" his head met his shoulder again as his voice started to rise up the more he worried. Butters frowned.

"I'm sorry, fellas. I never meant to put the world in danger, honest. I j-just can't help myself! Have you heard his voice? Gee whiz It's how I imagine angels would sound like!" the dreaminess in his eyes didn't bother to keep itself hidden as he spoke. Tweek's eyes widened the more he felt the sorrow of his friend being brainwashed along with the other hundred million fan girls who dubbed themselves as "Belieber's" for some weird reason Tweek never really understood. Maybe it was the name of their cult? Oh god, not a cult!

"Oh Jesus, it's a cult! Their helping him with his plans of word domination! Ack!" he cradled his knees to his chest feeling his heart beat faster than woodpecker going at it with a tree. Butters sighed again and calmly placed the cd on his bed, feeling very disappointed with himself.

"I'm sorry. I'll just stop listening to him," his voice broke just by saying that.

"Oh stop it now! There is absolutely no reason for you to stop doing what makes you happy! We're your friends and we'll support you no matter what! Isn't that right ol' chap?" he looked down at Tweek who hesitated at first before giving a rapid nod, still continuing to cradle his knees and rock back and forth on the floor in anguish. Butters gleamed with joy, clapping his hands together.

"Oh really? That's great! I'm real lucky to have you two as friends! If anyone else found out about this then they would make me suffer to no end, that's for sure." He placed a finger on his chin, studying Tweek who mumbled under his breath about how media was destroying this nation by a landslide with robotic blonde boys with bangs and how hidden messages were in Disney made star's songs telling people to kill everyone. Butters leaned over and smiled, patting Tweek on the head like a puppy.

"Have you _ever_ listened to one of his songs before, Tweek?" the blonde asked in a soft voice. Pip snorted at such a question.

"I doubt he ever has since he does nothing but hang out with those brutes he calls friends." He frowned. "Justin Beiber doesn't quite fit in with their music taste, I'm afraid."

It's not like Tweek could deny anything Pip just said because it was true. The only person he knew that listened to Justin Beiber was Craig's sister, Ruby, because she always played it as loud as she could from her room to piss her brother off to no end and it usually worked without a flaw. Craig hated Justin Beiber with a passion, Token seemed to share the same equal hate nonetheless, and Clyde...well he wasn't too sure about Clyde. That boy was always a huge enigma to him...

Hmm...

"Well maybe you should listen to it!" Butters said breaking his attention for the second time today. "Who knows maybe you'll like him!" Tweek instantly shook his head at this.

"Agh! No way, I've heard his songs before. I d-don't like him at all and I know it for a fact!" Butters and Pip both frowned at this.

"Well what songs have you listened too? Maybe you've only heard his main ones and never really got the chance to give him a chance." He said with a hint of hope. Tweek repeated his response.

"I've heard other songs. I still don't like him." The hope disappeared from his eyes. Pip, who Tweek finally noticed was now standing up from his chair, patted Butter's on the back with an intent to cheer him up.

"Oh well it was worth a shot. Can't force him to like something he doesn't want to like, can we now?" he smiled at the crestfallen Butters. He gave a sigh and forced himself to smile back at him.

"Yeah I guess we can't..." he turned around and got the cd from the bed, holding it to his chest just as he did earlier. "I just wished I could spread the happiness that Justin Beiber gives to me every day to my bestest friends! Golly, it'd be nice to have people to like it with me instead of girls for once." Pip bit his lip as he stood with his arm crossed, staring at his friend.

"Well," he thought. "You could play it for me. Maybe I could like it! I haven't really given the kid much of a good listen to before." Butter smiled from ear to ear feeling his heart leapt with joy.

"Really? You'd give him a chance!" Pip nodded. "Alright! Let me just turn on my computer and prepared to be amazed!" Butter's enthusiasm was contagious as he plopped himself on his desk chair and turned on the computer, letting it start up with a dim blue glow before loading up his screensaver and a welcome window. Tweek peeked out from the gap between his knees when Butter's opened up the cd tray and delicately put the Justin Beiber disc into the donut shaped out-tray. Maybe he should give Beiber a chance he meant so much to Butter's. What's the worst that could happen?

Besides turning into a media mind-controlled fan girl robot...

"You can plug your ears if you want, Tweek!" Butters called out from his spot near the desk. Tweek gave out another "gah!" and decided since he _did_ work so hard trying to gain the courage to figure out what it was underneath Butter's bed he could make up for it just by giving the music a try. That's the least he could do for humiliating Butter's...

The song was called, "Never Say Never" and it really, really, really...

Huh...it wasn't _so _bad, let's just leave it at that. To be honest, Tweek thought that the kid did nothing but sing about cheesy love songs and even though the title of the song itself promoted not to say "never" by saying it two times, it was kind of an inspiring song to say the least.

But he still felt his ears bleed a little bit...just a little bit.

"See!" Butters exclaimed once the song finished. "Isn't it just the best thing ever!" Pip blinked slowly before replying to Butter's with a blank face.

"That," he deadpanned. ", was just about the most _splendid _thing I have ever listened to." He bent done and hugged Butter's. "And I thank you for it!" Butter's face blushed a little bit from the hug and compliment, but nevertheless smiled proudly from making another person into a "Belieber".

"Aw your welcome!" the two laughed as Butter's opened up the cd tray and carefully put the cd back into its case.

"You simply must let me borrow that cd!" Butters happily handed the cd to him.

"Just take good care of it and borrow it for as long as you need too!" the two started to chat once more about how wonderful the Canadian was and what other song should Pip listen to. Tweek just stayed there on the floor and he felt kind of...left out.

"I liked it t-too..." it came out like a whisper but it grabbed the other boy's attention nevertheless. Butter's nearly had a freaking heart attack, like seriously.

"Really?" he went on a ramble of squeals and "OMG!'s and started screaming about how he had other cd's and he would totally let him borrow them and they could totally talk about their favorite songs at lunch tommorow at school and how awesome it was going to be until Tweek ,fearing for the sake of his ears that were already bleeding, stopped him.

"Butters, I only liked the one song."

"I doesn't matter you still liked it!"

"Just..." he buried his head back into his legs. "_Please_ for the love of God don't tell Craig! He'll disown me! AGH!" Butters leapt over to where Tweek sat and petted his hair again like he was some got dang puppy.

"Don't worry I won't" he cooed. "It'll be all of three of us dirty little secret!"

And that seemed really awesome but...Tweek highly doubt that they could all fit underneath Butter's bed.

There was also that monster they had to worry about too...

And that blue blanket was too small to cover all them.

Sigh, oh well at least this was a better outcome then Butter's going crazy and killing the town like he thought he would.

~!~!~!~!~

I _could _list my very own opinion on Justin Beiber but it's more fun for ya'll to guess it yourself :) Don't you think?

I really hope this is good since **Pretty . Is. Overrated **wrote me an awesomely written requested one-shot! It was the best, I'm for real you guys! :D

Next up is **John-SP150**'s request for a Kevin S./ Red one-shot! I freaking love Kevin so that'll be awesome! Plus...that Star War's fandom knowledge I have in me noggin will finally come to some use for once, sheesh 8|


	5. Popularity and Friendship

Oh god sorry this is late...ugh I hope this isn't sucky.

**Requested by:** John-SP150

**Word:** Popularity and/or Friendship

**Pairing:** Kevin StoleyxRed/Rebecca

**Rating:** T (for excessive geek-wadness and OOC-ness)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

She was a Leia, a definite Leia and I'm so sure of it that it was the surest thing I have ever felt so very strongly about...if that made any sense.

I had a habit because, believe it or not, I'm not perfect. I'm human just like everybody else and though I hated to admit it ,because it would make so much more sense if I were an alien instead of a human, it was true whether I liked it or not. You see, most people have the habit of instantly judging someone they first meet and always it was based on appearance and body language. They choose whether they liked a person or not just by simple stuff like eye contact or voice tone, if they seemed cheery or totally antisocial, and last but not least if they were right side or left side brain dominant. If the introduction was started off with a handshake (the basic approach in interviews, luncheons, etc.) a firm handshake was much more appreciated than a wimp, sweaty one and strong eye contact that didn't come off as threatening but instead seemed serious and levelheaded was also another desired trait in such an event.

It's pretty remarkable really; at least to me it was interesting. How people react to change in environment was just absolutely fascinating, just put a new monkey among the chimps and you'd most likely get a riot. Such monkeys could be compared to the closest things to animalistic behaviors; the closest for example were high school students. In my opinion, high school students were just a cage away from being in a zoo exhibit. Greetings that are most familiar in a high school setting didn't actually require any contact. Set yourself in this situation: you're in your classroom waiting for another boring, tedious learning lesson until you realize that there is a new student in the classroom, what do you do? Well if you're just another average student you would most likely judge right away based on appearance. Is the new student a boy or a girl? How does he/she dress? Is he/she cute/hot? Would it affect your reputation to hang out with said person? These are the basic questions answered in less than the time for the class to actually start. One person notices the new kid and mild chatter starts to build up about the new kid in an almost domino like effect; more people talk and more people judge based by who they are. Another recent new kid could take sympathy on the other new kid and most likely that new kid would sit with the old new kid at lunch in the afternoon. The list could honestly go on and on about how each kid reacts to the new kid but it ends up all the same: the new kid gets talked about and thus sequences the "monkey riot".

How was I, Kevin Stoley, different from all this? I wasn't. I judged people by appearances as well but instead of just looking at the big picture I noticed minimal things that no one really takes the extra time to study. Like fingernails...no one ever noticed fingernails but just a simple part of the body could tell so much. If they were short and clean it showed that the person was well-kept or at least tried to look practical without too much effort. If they were bitten and chewed it showed that the person could be nervous at times and had bad self-control. If it was a girl with over manicured and totally bedazzled out nails they seemed desperate for attention and could be lonely, though they were mostly surrounded by loads a people inside they were isolated. It may be a bit too detailed to just tell someone's life passed on their nails but it was minimal things just like this that could really tell a whole bunch. To myself at the very least it was.

I like to play this game where I try to see what how a person relates to a character from favorite movies of mine. It was nerdy, yes, but it's how I always judged a person since I was a kid. A good example of this was my good friend Rebecca (or Red as some people called her). She was the _perfect_ definition of a Leia. She was rough around the edges trying to show she wasn't weak, she had a bad temper and was angered easily but I knew her deep down that she was just a little girl trying to show she wasn't useless and was good for something. She was good for stuff; there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she wasn't. Stubborn as she may be, she had that sort of "princess" vibe going around. Red was spoiled rotten by her father, she got whatever she wanted being "daddy's little girl" and she hated the title of that. She considered herself not to be _anyone's_ girl and she wasn't owned by anyone. She had spunk and I kind of liked that. When we were kids she always tried to pick on me, trying to find a friendly fight but I always remained calm about everything which really did seem to really bug her an awful lot at times. But even being overdramatic and sometimes just the bit too much to handle, she had her mellow side. She was smart. We'd study together whenever the next big test came up and we always passed with flying colors. Another thing about her is she had determination and a passion for what she loved to do, which was painting.

Yes, Rebecca loved to paint. She saw the world in lines and colors, just like a true artist at heart but being the fiery person she was, she had absolutely no patience making all her paintings she tried to sketch out turn into nothing but hurried scribbles and odd colored blobs. Canvas after canvas and paper after paper, she tried with all her heart to make something decent but she never could. She had all the right materials and all the soul but she just couldn't make what she saw in her mind onto that blank canvas that mocked her every day. She tried art lessons and years of just practicing but no luck came her way. There was many times were she just wanted to give up and break every pencil and paint brush she owned but I made sure she kept going.

"_I'll help you find your muse! You'll be painting like a pro in no time!"_

"_Oh so my paintings aren't pro enough for you or what!"_

In a way ...I taught her the method of the Jedi.

Jedi's are quick and calm, knowing how to think in a pressured situation (storm trooper battles, out of control killer droids, etc.) and yes I know they are just _fictional_ beings but that's not what matters, it's the meaning behind it. Yoda taught Luke on how to maintain himself and to train properly in hopes to become the savior of the Galactic Empire and destroy the Death Star once and for all. To prepare him for the following outcome that his own biggest enemy was his own father and to have the courage to do what was right and not turn out like Anakin did. It wasn't just Yoda who tried to teach him did but I believe that he had the biggest help out of all the others. He was wise and full of knowledge. I needed to be like Yoda to Red, teach her how to be who she is and help her achieve her goals. She didn't appreciate being told what to do of course...that was the hardest part of all.

"_C'mon just paint what you feel, Rebecca! Show what your soul loves!"_

"_What the hell do you think I'm trying to do, geek!"_

It was really difficult in the beginning but in the end it was worth all the tortur- erm I mean work.

"_Why are you even helping me, Kevin? I know I'm nothing but a pain to be around. Why do you even bother?"_

"_You're my friend, Red. I don't need a reason to help you, it's what I do."_

"_...Okay."_

It took time, we went to different places to help spark her inspiration but nothing really got to her. The more time we spent together the closer we got as friends and to be honest it was nice. She didn't try to start as many fights with me like she usually did and the end of sentences didn't always carry an insult. I took her to the pond to study wildlife, we went hiking up the snow covered mountains to analyze the beauty of nature, and we even watched how people talked and commuted at lunchtime. Not one seemed to be her muse. In her own words, wildlife was annoying, nature was a pain, and people were stupid. So I needed to find what interested her, what made Rebecca Tucker happy and what made her be herself.

Being the popular girl she was she had a lot of friends and a lot of the time she didn't want to go find "inspiration" for her art, arguing that she _had_ to go to Bebe Stevens party or else she'd miss out on a lot of stuff. She didn't seem happy hanging around them though. How can I tell? Whenever she talks to them she's always twirling a strand of her red hair, showing she was disinterested in what they were saying and when they asked her a question she responded most of the time with just a nod. Why she hanged out with them was understandable, she had a reputation to uphold. She couldn't spend every second hanging around a geek like me who notices people's fingernails...

So I let her go every time. If she wanted to leave she had every right to leave and I couldn't stop her. Though I wish she'd put more effort doing what she wanted to do instead or doing what she felt like she _had_ to do.

But I was curious about one thing...

"_Why do you hang out with them?"_

"_What? Hang out with who?"_

"_Those girls."_

"_...I don't know. They're just friends. Hey are you going to eat that sandwich?"_

She always changed the subject, always.

"_Why do you hang out with me?"_

"_Stop asking stupid questions, Kevin."_

"_I'm serious."_

"_I'm serious too. Stop it."_

She said in that tone of voice right before she got really angry so I was forced to stop the interrogating but that didn't mean my curiosity disappeared. I would find out sooner or later just not then.

I invited her over to my house a couple of days after, there was something I had I knew would trigger her inspiration for sure. It was the perfect plan. I asked her to bring some clothes she wouldn't mind dirtying up and she of course agreed but she seemed a bit perplexed. We went to my room that was covered head to toe in comic book posters and just about everything that made me happy. This wasn't the first time she was in my room though so no surprise on how nerdy it was...

She made herself comfortable, kicking off her shoes and flipping through my comics, and she seemed at peace almost. She was smiling.

I asked her how her day went and that started a big whole thing about how school sucks and people are stupid, the usual. I studied her like how I studied a new person I never met before as she spoke avidly. She didn't twirl her hair and she didn't just nod like how she treated her other "friends". In fact this was the total opposite that I never really did notice before and this was coming from someone who noticed everything. She was herself when she was around me. She smiled around me. She talked around me. She was Rebecca around me. Not just some popular girl that had a reputation to uphold, just the true fiery, secret gamer girl that loved to start fights. She was Leia.

I had all the information I needed to give her inspiration.

"_-and so I decided that if I just used the regular shampoo that I use than it would be cheaper and honestly a bargain is a bargain. It's not like the expensive shampoo Wendy gave me did any wonder, it still looks the same so I'll give it-"_

"_Red, I need to ask you something."_

"_Uh, sure what is it?"_

"_Why are you so happy around me?"_

She flushed; I knew she didn't expect me to ask her that.

"_I don't know. You're a good listener I guess."_

"_Does no one else listen to you?"_

"_Not really. They mostly just care about themselves. I don't even get a chance to get my word in a conversation." _

"_Hmm..."_

"_Why are you asking me this, Kevin?"_

"_I have a surprise for you."_

Her eyes lit up; she loved surprises. I lead her out of my room to the garage that I had spent all morning that day clearing out. The place now just looked like a huge empty room. Grabbing a bunch of rolls of large white construction paper I told her to cover the whole place with it, not letting a single inch not be covered with white paper. She seemed confused but she did as she was told. Soon the entire little square room was completely tapped up with white construction paper, mildly representing an asylum room. I went outside and got out the buckets of paint I asked my mom to get for us and asked Red if she brought the clothes I told her to bring. She nodded; looking at the buckets of paint with even more confusion in her eyes than before and heading upstairs to fetch her clothes. She came back in a ragged white shirt and a pair of old jeans, hair tied up into a messy bun and her hair clip holding back her bangs, she knew what we were going to do already. She was of course ,not stupid, so I couldn't expect less from her to just put two and two together

"_We're going to just wreck this whole place with paint?" _

"_Yup."_

Her smile returned, brighter and more excited than ever.

"_Well let's get to it then!"_

We grabbed our brushes and soaked them in different colors, splattering everything all over the white paper. Not caring that nothing we made looked or even resembled anything, we laughed and just continued to make what Red called "wall abstract explosions". The four walls were coated with reds, florescent pinks and greens, mellow yellows, and eye popping blues and oranges; it was a masterpiece. When we got tired and were covered head to toe in anything but our normal skin color, she bent down and scribbled her signature on the bottom floor sheet telling me to do the same. This whole room was our artwork.

"_Wow can you believe we made this mess?"_

"_Actually yeah I can."_

"_I'll think I'll name it...friendship." _

I smiled; a fitting name to a wonderful piece of art.

"_That sounds perfect."_

She frowned.

"_No...no its not perfect just yet."_

She grabbed my hand and rubbed it into a glob of blue paint, and forced it onto the only part of the sheet that wasn't covered in color. She did the same with her own but used red instead of blue and labeled each hand with our name and putting right underneath them "BFF"'s in her curvy hand-writing. She giggled and wiped her hand on her jeans, seeing as they could get any dirtier than they were already.

"_Alright, now it's perfect!"_

We washed up and let the paintings dry for a while before she had to go home. I told her that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to the art and she trusted me, showing me that smile I had just seen throughout the whole visit. As she started to exit the door, she stopped and turned looking at me with a thoughtful face.

"_Kevin, you want to know I hang out with you?"_

I blinked but nodded, curious to what she had to say. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands nervously.

"_Well it's because you're the only person that I like. You're the only one who can understand me. Who accepts me for I really am...Does that make any sense?" _

"_...of course it makes sense."_

She laughed.

"_You know...out of all my friends you're the only one who knows that I like to paint."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, and even if I did tell anyone else I don't think they would care as much as you do. I still can't believe your actually trying really hard to help me out with it. It's pretty obvious that it's a lost cause. I'm horrible at it."_

"_Don't say that. Look at what you made today!"_

"_Yeah but it's because you helped me."_

"_Most of it was your work, Rebecca."_

The way she looked at me that day was odd. I'll never forget it. It's almost like she something in a whole different light, more clear and bright. She thanked me and left the house leaving me confused and surprised. Something big was about to happen...I could tell.

The next day I was awaken by a phone call. My brain being all hazy with morning and interrupted rest, I couldn't process who was talking at first; all I could tell was that the person on the other line was talking hysterically and almost yelling. I told whoever was on the other line to calm done but they still refused.

"_You have to see it, Kevin! It's the best thing I have ever painted!"_

"_...Rebecca?"_

"_No duh, Sherlock! Hurry up and get your butt up and come to my place! You have to see it! I spent all night trying making it! Hurry!"_

Without hesitation I hurried...though I was still dazed out of my mind at the time. I hated not getting any sleep. Before I could even knock at her front door it opened before my hand touched the wood, a hand pulled me in and there was Rebecca, paint all over her face and clothes and charcoal smudges on her cheek. Dark bags were heavy under her eyes and the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen was intense. Her eyes carried the ache for sleep but it was covered up with the excitement that she had in her voice not too long ago on the phone.

"_You got to see it!"_

"See what?"

"_My painting! It's in my room!"_

"_Uh...where are your parents?"_

"_Don't worry they sleep like bears! Hurry! Hurry!"_

I stared at her oddly; I was totally not used to her being this excited about something before. She dragged me up to her room and there were even more paint smudges along her door and walls. A cup of coffee sat on her desk as she grabbed it, taking a large sip from it before wiping her lips with her sleeve. An easel stood tall and proud with a sheet covering it with some of the wet paint seeping through; she caught me staring at it and she stood in front of it with an insane smile.

"_I just want to thank you first."_

Her color spotted face burned a dim red as she spoke.

"_If it weren't for your inspiring I would have never been able to create this."_

She tugged at the edges of the sheet and revealed her artwork, an uncontrollable gasp left my mouth. It was...me.

"_Whoa..."_

"_Does that mean you like it?"_

"_Rebecca I love it!"_

She had let out a sigh of relief. My eyes never left the painting; it wasn't just a normal portrait of another person. She had made it into her own taste and the way she made me look was like some sort of god with all the glows and deep shadows. My usual bland dark eyes seemed bright and colorful for just normal brown eyes and my hair didn't seem all greasy like it actually was, instead it was a sort of raven looking black and then I noticed the charcoal that she had on her face was used specifically for my hair and the shadows. In real life I was just another geeky Asian-American teenage boy, a dime a dozen, but the way she made me look on here was like some kind of lost royal prince of an enchanted kingdom in the middle of an mysterious forest no one dared entered.

"_Is this how you see me through your eyes?"_

She cleared her throat and when I finally was able to peel my eyes away from the painting her face had grown even redder. Her face really lived up to her nickname at the moment.

"_Well yeah...that's how you paint right? You show how things look through your own eyes."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Uh well that's what I did. I drew what I saw and all I saw was...you."_

I was just so awestruck. I was her muse all along. I was her inspiration. Me...Kevin Stoley; The kid who eats peanut butter and jelly all the time at lunch, the same guy who wears storm trooper costumes at a Lord of the Rings meeting, an inspiration to Rebecca Tucker, one of the most popular girls at school. Me?

I swear I saw this in a movie once...

"_Why me?"_

"_I don't know...but a wise person once told me to show what my soul loves through my art."_

"_Who said that?"_

"_You did, retard."_

We both laughed and My eyes went back to the paiting. I looked like some perfect masterpiece to her...that was amazing. Just so overcomed with joy I hugged her, not caring that paint was getting all over my jacket and pajamas underneath. Her hair smelled of coffee and ,of course, paint, a light trace of her usual perfume still remained on her neck as she hugged me back. My smile covered my face immensely and being the person that spoke their mind I told her the first thing that popped up and unfortunately it just slipped out of my mouth.

"_I love you."_

She was quiet at first, only breathing out a gasp into my chest as we continued to hug. It stayed quiet for the longest time before her usual strong voice weakened into a meek whisper.

"_I love you too Kevin."_

The hug got tighter and she laughed repeating what she said over and over again, trying to show that she actually said that out loud. I pulled back and looked at her face, the smile I loved to see glowing on her face and the splotches of paint and charcoal still remained there making her look more beautiful than I could remember. Her eyebrows knitted in false anger.

"_Well what are you waiting for nerd. This is the part where you kiss me all romantical-like!"_

"_Oh yeah, sorry."_

I did as she jokingly told me to do and the taste of cherry Chap Stick, mocha, and paint was all I remembered.

Yes, I knew for a fact then and I still do now that she was a Leia.

She was _my_ Leia.

~!~!~!~!~

Sorry that this is all late and poorly written! I wrote it in a bit of a hurry ;A; There's probably a bunch of errors on the Star Wars facts too...I need to watch my movies for the billionth time, the info just doesn't sink in... /shot

Ah don't you just love Kevin ~ xD

Next up will be **Leilla**'s Candy fic :)


End file.
